Bionicle: The Legend Reborn
by charmandertreecko
Summary: Mata Nui finds himself lost in a desert planet.
1. Chapter 1

"What news do you have for me?"

"The raid on Atero was successful. The plan is going forward."

"Where are they now?"

"They are in Vulcanus, planning an attack."

"Very well. Back to the field."

"You got the payment?"

"Don't I always?"

**Charmandertreecko presents:**

**BIONICLE: THE LEGEND REBORN**

Chapter 1

A lone mask hurtled through space. Exiled from the universe he ruled, he was hurled into space by a great evil. His destination was a desert planet, small compared to his universe. Unlike most masks, this mask had a name. This mask was Mata Nui.

*

Mata Nui crashed in a seemingly abandoned area in the desert. A spew of sand flew out in al directions, angering some beasts with large stingers and crudely made swords. Once the sand cleared, Mata Nui realized he needed a body. Summoning enormous willpower, he drew molecules from the desert, forming a golden suit of armor. Mata Nui floated up onto the head of the armor, bringing it to life. Hefting his new shield and Thornax Launcher, he walked off into the desert.

*

Mata Nui walked all night, in search for a sign of life on this seemingly deserted planet. Just as he was about to give up hope, a vehicle sped to a stop next to him. A white armored villager climbed out of it.

"My name is Metus. Want a ride?" The villager asked.

Mata Nui replied, "Sure. My name is Mata Nui."

*

Riding in the vehicle Metus called the Thornatus, Mata Nui brooded.

_Will I ever find my way back to my universe? _Mata Nui thought.

Metus finally spoke up. "What village do you fight, for, Glatorian? I've never seen you before."

"Uh…" Mata Nui said.

"Oh! You must be from the north! Here in Bara Magna, we have six tribes. The Ice Tribe, whom I work for, lives in the city of Iconox, The Water Tribe of Tajun, The Fire Tribe of Vulcanus, The evil Rock Tribe of Roxtus, and the Jungle Tribe of Tersera." Metus told Mata Nui.

"What about the sixth tribe?" Mata Nui asked.

"The sixth tribe is the Sand Tribe, made up of the Vorox. But, they have devolved into scorpion like beasts." Metus replied.

Mata Nui thought about the bests he saw when he crashed. _Those must've been Vorox. _He thought. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"The home of the Fire Tribe, Vulcanus. I have to find Strakk, whose is about to fight Ackar in the arena."

Later, Mata Nui spotted buildings in the distance. The Thornatus parked at a giant arena. Metus and Mata Nui climbed out.

"Here we are." Said Metus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mata Nui and Metus walked into the stands of the Vulcanus Arena. Mata Nui saw crowds of villagers called Agori crowding in the stands. Suddenly, he bumped into a fierce white armored warrior.

"Hey!" The warrior growled.

"Sorry." Mata Nui apologized.

"Sorry ain't good enough!" The warrior hefted his axe.

"Strakk! Leave him alone!" Metus commanded.

Strakk rolled his eyes. "He started it." Strakk walked off into the stands.

"Who was tall, white and gruesome?" Mata Nui asked.

"That's Strakk. He's the first fighter of my village. He's a bit edgy." Metus replied.

"No kidding." Mata Nui muttered.

Mata Nui and Metus sat next to a blue and gold armored warrior with twin blades.

The warrior turned to Mata Nui. "I am Tarix. I've never seen your face around here. What's your name?"

"I am Mata Nui. I'm from… up north." Mata Nui told Tarix.

"I am the first fighter of Tajun, and last year's champion." Tarix explained.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again." Mata Nui said.

"Shhhh!" Metus whispered, " The battle is about to begin."

A red armored villager walked on to the field. "Gathered friends! We all heard the tragic news of the siege at Atero! But, with the Glatorian's help, we can fight back! Now please enjoy the coming battle between two Glatorian veterans!" The villager announced.

"That's Raanu, the elder of Vulcanus." Metus whispered to Mata Nui.

On the field, Raanu continued. "Please applaud, past champion of the Great Tournament, Ackar!" A red armored warrior with a large fire sword and a Thornax launcher emerged. The crowd cheered wildly. "Now, for the successor of the great fighter Certavus, Strakk!" Strakk appeared on the battlefield, hefting his axe and Thornax Launcher. "Let the match begin!" Raanu shouted.

Strakk charged, swinging his axe in a wide arc. Ackar dodged swiftly, bringing his down his sword on Strakk. Strakk was sent sprawling. Strakk cursed, and got to his feet painfully.

"I admire Ackar's fighting style." Mata Nui said under his breath. Ackar shot his Thornax at the ground below Strakk, kicking sand into Strakk's eyes, Temporarily blinding him. Ackar continually beat Strakk with his huge sword. Strakk brushed the sand from his eyes. Strakk swung his axe, knocking Ackar off his feet. Ackar shot his Thornax, sending Strakk flying. Strakk hit the ground, unconscious.

"The winner is Ackar!" Raanu hollered. Raanu's words were lost in the crowds cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mata Nui applauded Ackar as he walked of the battlefield. He turned to Metus, who was grumbling something about Ackar cheating. Raanu walked to the center of the arena.

"Now, I was informed by my friend Metus that a newcomer from the north is in the stands as we speak! Please step forward, Mata Nui!" Raanu announced.

Mata Nui stood up as the crowd cheered.

"Now, we will pit this newcomer in the arena against the Glatorian of the Water Tribe, Kiina!" Raanu hollered. Mata Nui was stunned.

"Wha- I didn't sign up for a battle!?" Mata Nui started to say, but was shoved off the stands of arena, landing in the sand. When he looked up, he saw a blue armored female Glatorian with a fierce looking trident and Thornax Launcher.

"Get up, Vorox. Ms. Kiina's class is about to begin." She said.

"Let the match begin!" Raanu said, gesturing toward Kiina and Mata Nui.

Kiina charged, hitting Mata Nui with surprising force, knocking him off his feet.

Mata Nui brushed himself off and shot his Thornax Launcher. Kiina caught it inside her Thornax Launcher.

Then Kiina realized the launcher is jammed. The Thornax exploded in the launcher, blowing it apart. The force blew Kiina back. Mata Nui charged, splitting his shield into two halves. Kiina was back on her feet, using her trident to parry the blow. Parry after parry, blow after blow, Mata Nui was growing tired. He had to do something. Mata Nui realized Kiina left her left side open. He brought down a half on her left side. Kiina spiraled through the air by the unexpected force. Kiina hit the wall, unable to battle.

"The winner is the newcomer!" Raanu shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly. He waved his hand in salute. Mata Nui glanced toward where Metus once sat. Metus was gone!

_Well, that's half good. I should go out to the desert to think. _Mata Nui thought.

*

"Tuma. We have a problem." A white armored being entered Tuma's throne room.

Tuma raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Speak!" Tuma growled.

"There is a newcomer." The being said.

"So?" Tuma asked.

"This newcomer is tough. He is from up north." The being replied.

"Oh…yes, I heard… "Mata Nui.'" Tuma said.

"Who told you?" The being asked.

Tuma grabbed the being by the throat and lifted him into the air. "THAT IS MY BUISNESS!" Tuma shouted in the being's ear.

Tuma tossed him at the wall. "BACK TO THE FIELD! NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

The being scurried out of Roxtus in haste.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mata Nui walked through the desert of Bara Magna, brooding his undecided fate. Getting back to his universe would have to wait; He had to help the Glatorian. With that decided he would head back to Vulcanus to aid them. As the familiar skyline of Vulcanus appeared in the distance, Mata Nui heard a low growl. Suddenly, a large beast jumped into his path, with a monstrous pair of teeth. Atop the beast was a Rock Agori rider with a crudely made sword and a Thornax Launcher.

"Heading back to Vulcanus, eh Glatorian? Well I Fero, and my pet Skirmix, will see to it that your remains are returned to Vulcanus." The Rock Agori sneered.

"You won't get the chance!" A female voice taunted.

Mata Nui turned to see Kiina with Ackar and an unfamiliar green armored Glatorian.

Fero raised his eye brow. "This is your rescue party, Glatorian? Well, that's pretty pathetic…" The sentence was cut off by a Thornax that was launched from Ackar's launcher. Kiina surged forward, challenging the Rock Steed, Skirmix, with her vapor trident. The green Glatorian took out his twin blades, leaping atop the Rock Steed to knock off Fero.

"Mata Nui! Look out!" Ackar shouted. Mata Nui turned as the tail of Skirmix slammed into him, knocking him askew. Ackar flung his sword at Skirmix, digging into it's thick hide. Skirmix roared, running off into the desert.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Fero hollered.

Mata Nui got to his feet as Skirmix ran off. "What was that?" Mata Nui asked.

Ackar put away his sword. "Mata Nui, you just experienced your first Bone Hunter raid."

Mata Nui thought back to when Metus told him about the Bone Hunter's raids, trashing trade caravans and causing trouble for Agori.

The green armored Glatorian stepped up. "I'm Gresh, second fighter of Tersera, the home of the Jungle Tribe. I saw you fight in the arena. You were great!" Kiina glared at Gresh angrily. "Oh, sorry Kiina."

"Well, Ackar, Gresh, Kiina. I have decided to help you against these savages you call Skrall." Mata Nui told them.

"Ok, but we better get back to Vulcanus. The More Glatorian, the better!" Ackar said.

*

Stronius stood in the front of the main gate of Roxtus, his wits about him. These days, as much as he loved trashing Vorox, Bone Hunters, and Battera, life was boring. Stronius wished he had been able to participate in the fall Atero, but, Tuma commanded him to stay on guard duty. Stronius turned to see Tuma approaching with Branar and a Rock Agori he recognized as Atakus.

"Stronius, you are to lead a raid on Vulcanus, with the newly recruited Malum, Vorox, Zesk, and Bone Hunters."

Stronius almost dropped his weapons. "Yes sir! I will see to it that the Glatorian fall!" Stronius said with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mata Nui entered the arena of Vulcanus, with Ackar, Gresh, and Kiina close behind. They were greeted by Tarix, flanked by Strakk and Vastus, the first fighter Tersera.

"Welcome back. We are preparing for an attack." Tarix greeted darkly.

"An attack? From the Skrall?" Ackar asked.

"No. From Vorox." Vastus told them.

"Vorox? What do they have against us?" Gresh asked.

"No what the Vorox have against us, it's what Malum has against us." Strakk pointed out. Malum as an exiled Glatorian from Vulcanus, who took control of a massive pack of Vorox.

"There is also rumors that Tuma gained alliance with Malum, as well as Bone Hunters." Tarix said.

"Bone Hunters?" Mata Nui asked.

"Vorox are one thing, but Bone Hunters? We can't take on Vorox and Bone Hunters! That's suicide!" Kiina raged.

"Relax! We have Metus on guard in the front of the arena." Tarix said.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Then, through the arena gates, out poured Skrall, Vorox, Zesk, even Bone Hunters!

The seven Glatorian took out their weapons, ready to defend Vulcanus. They glanced upward at a gleam of night black armor on the north parapet.

"Stronius!" Kiina growled.

"Stronius? Who is Stronius?" Mata Nui asked.

"The scuff of the sand!" Gresh whispered.

*

Mata Nui and Ackar fought back to back, driving off a whole squad of Vorox, lead by Malum, who was in melee with Tarix.

"This isn't working! We need more men!" Ackar shouted.

"Hold on! I have a plan!" Mata Nui said. Mata Nui whispered the plan to Ackar. Ackar smiled with delight. Suddenly, Ackar grabbed Mata Nui, spinning him faster and faster. Mata Nui spread out his arms, with a shield half in each hand. Once he was going top speed, Ackar let him go. He razed through the ranks of the Vorox. Mata Nui and Ackar leapt into the stands, where Gresh and Kiina waited.

"We need to get to Stronius! We could take him prisoner!" Kiina suggested.

"You don't have to get to me, I'm right here!" A voice taunted from behind.

The four Glatorian turned to see Stronius, swinging his club at them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_This isn't going well._ Mata Nui thought. Stronius had taken out Gresh with one mighty sweep of his club, and Ackar was busy repairing his broken sword. Kiina was busy trying to wrestle away the Skrall's club. "Could you hurry up, Ackar!?" Mata Nui asked loudly.

"This takes time! You can't just expect me to just magically repair it!" Ackar replied.

Suddenly, a Thornax shot through the air, sending Ackar flying into a wall. Ackar fell to the ground, unconscious.

Stronius laughed. It sounded like a Vorox choking on it's prey. The very sound chilled Mata Nui and Kiina to the core.

"Is this the best you could do, Glatorian?" Stronius laughed as he knocked Kiina out with a sweep of his club.

"No." Mata Nui said. "How about you?"

Stronius laughed. "Nah. I'll settle for this for now!" Stronius battered Mata Nui into oblivion.

*

Mata Nui opened his eyes to Metus standing over him. The arena was empty except for Gresh, Ackar, and Kiina. "What happened?" Asked Mata Nui.

"After Stronius defeated us, the Skrall, Vorox, and Bone Hunters captured everyone. Tarix, Strakk, Vastus, Gelu, even Raanu and Berix!" Ackar explained.

"Well, what about you, Metus?" Mata Nui asked.

"I was on guard when they came. They made me open the gate, then buried me under a ton of rubble." Metus said.

"Well, we need to find them. We'll search all five villages if we have to!" Gresh proclaimed.

"We might just have to." Kiina said.

"We'll search Tersera first. That's where they would probably head next, seeing it is one of the hardest villages to conquer." Ackar said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Fall of Tersera

Normally, you would see Jungle Agori excavating and exploring all around the village of Tersera. But not as Mata Nui, Kiina, Gresh, Ackar, and Metus walked toward the jungle village.

"Where is everyone?" Gresh asked. "Where's my people?"

"Just captured, if they're lucky." Ackar replied.

"Please. With the Skrall, there probably isn't even remains." Kiina said.

"I'm surprised the jungle isn't ablaze." Metus told the group.

Mata Nui stopped. "Are the Skrall really that vicious?" He asked.

Ackar turned to face Mata Nui. "The Skrall don't play games." He said darkly.

*

Tuma was in a good mood. He had conquered three cities in a weeks time. Thanks to their double agent, they knew where they would go to next: The City of Iconox. A Skrall, Branar, walked into the room suddenly.

"Sir, We have confirmed that Mata Nui and his tight night band of Glatorian have arrived in Tersera." Branar said.

"Make sure our double agent is not harmed. He is among them." Tuma ordered.

"As you wish." Branar bowed and walked out of the room.

*

"Tersera is abandoned." Gresh said. "No bodies. No fires. Nothing but Jungle air."

"They must have captured them. What's next but Tajun and Iconox?" Ackar said.

"We should try Tajun next. That's were I would head next." Kiina said.

"No!" Metus yelled. "I mean… we should head to Iconox next. It's closer."

"Ok… I guess we'll head to Iconox." Kiina said.

_Why's Metus acting so weird? _Mata Nui thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Part 1:

Iconox

Tuma, leader of the Skrall, sat on his ice throne in Iconox. He had decided that Iconox would be his base of operations for the time being. After getting info from his 'friend' on Mata Nui and his group of Glatorian were headed here, he had dispatched Bone Hunter patrols lead by Fero to defeat them. Tuma's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the special force Skrall Stronius, who had walked up to him.

"The slaves are rebelling." Stronius said in rage.

"And?" Tuma asked.

" And… uhhhh…." Stronius stammered.

"You want me to do something about it?" Tuma finish for him.

"Yes." Stronius said.

"Fine. Where are the slaves?" Tuma asked angrily.

"They are near the border, working on a wall." Stronius said.

"Alright. I'll go. Meet me there with a small squad of Skrall. I will crush the slaves hope of escape, or there dreams of rescue." Tuma laughed.


End file.
